


To: The General

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Art Project, High School AU, M/M, i couldn't help it end me, i was like "if i'm going down i'm dragging people down with me", it killed me, literally is the fanart series in fanfic, okay listen up, so i typed it out, so naturally, the fanart killed me, these two dorks are so cute, these two socially awkward losers spending all night together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 13:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6196759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by space-emos comic series about a Kylux high school au.</p><p>Orphaning this work, so long kids remember me</p>
            </blockquote>





	To: The General

**Author's Note:**

> Hux and Kylo are art partners working on their project for the whole night. Kylo is relatively happy and Hux is just tired.

Seriously, go see the [comics](http://space-emos.tumblr.com/tagged/high-school-au)

**PART I**

  
Brendol Hux was very organised. His desk was neat with a place for everything and everything in its place. He prided himself on the fact that he could feel like a hot mess on the inside while pretending he was cool as a cucumber on the outside. However with the ever-infuriating mess of his Art project partner Kylo climbing through his window, knocking his desk belongings all over the floor in a cluttered mess, Hux had admit he was losing it quick.  
"Kylo, quit being so loud!" He hissed. "You'll wake my parents and then we'll both be dead." His blood ran hot as Kylo hit his head off the window, making a loud bang noise.  
"Hux, remind me again why I have to sneak into your house to do our fucking art project?" His voice rang with annoyance and Hux rolled his eyes and huffed. _Why couldn't Kylo just be fucking quiet?_ He took a deep breath before launching into his explanation.  
"Father doesn't believe in art, he thinks a learner-centric environment is detrimental to the education system as a whole." He avoided looking at Kylo's face, knowing that he would be raging.  
"Hux, if your dad was my dad, I'd have stabbed him and thrown him off a bridge by now." Kylo told him in that biting tone of his and Hux rolled his eyes again. He did that a lot when Kylo spoke. He picked up his belongings from the floor and rearranged them on to the desk, leaving his design for their diaroma, presenting it for Kylo's perusal. His face was blank with shock - or maybe that was his usual face - while Hux explained what he was thinking about when he drew the layout.

  
"And here I am," He said, pointing to an stand where he would be. "As a general addressing my troops. The dias is brutalist, the structure low and imposing. My army is young and cruel, together we will usher in the future of warfare, conquest won with a single shot. The world waits with bated breath." He rambled, excitement catching up with him as he spoke. Kylo was silent for a few moments with the same expression on his face, that Hux assumed was awe.  
"I don't know if I should be scared or impressed at the level with which you took this simple diaroma project." He mumbled dryly but Hux beamed with satisfaction and pride.  
"Thank you. I wasn't going to let you do all the work just because you're the artsy one." He put the paper down and Kylo let out a little laugh.  
"God forbid it." And Hux was a little shaken by how soft his voice sounded.

  
Kylo scratched a sleeping Millicent as Hux created paper mache.  
"Do you want to hear about the time my Dad didn't let me quit the lacrosse team?" He mumbled quietly as he stuck the paper together.  
"Sure thing, Hux." Kylo shrugged as he went back to painting Hux's red and black banners.

  
"Well, it was my first official game. Coach had told me to stick to the bench but my dad had said if I didn't end up on the field, he wouldn't give me my allowance for a month so I begged Coach to let me play. I sucked at it but I still asked." He shook his head at his own stupidity while Kylo waited silently, pretending to be preoccupied with painting. "Anyway, I ended up with the ball in the last few seconds, I thought _this is it, Dad's going to be proud of me_. However, as I was thinking this, one of the opposite team members tackled me taking the ball, scoring the winning shot. My team members and my father saw me cost us the game because I was just standing there with the ball in the middle of the field." He paused and so did Kylo. "So I came home with a busted lip from the captain and I don't really know what I was expecting but I hoped he'd at least _consider_ letting me quit the team. Instead he tells me that I'm not going to be useful to anyone in the long run if I scare too easily." It was quiet as Kylo processed the story and Hux carried on with his task.

  
"Hey, Hux, don't take this the wrong way," He said finally. "But your dad's a dick." Hux froze and whirled in head to look at Kylo in shock. No one had talked about his father that way and here's Kylo, with paint and cat hair on his _Twenty One Pilots_ T-Shirt, calling his father what he hasn't even had the courage to say in his mind. Kylo finally noticed his gaze and rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look...you were thinking it too." And Hux breathed out a laugh because he was, he really was. _His Dad is a dick_.

  
**PART II**

  
It had been two hours since Hux had told Kylo about the time his Dad didn't let him quit the lacrosse team and Kylo's work ethic had completely deteriorated.  
"Kylo, please, we need to finish this." Hux pleaded, even though he knew it was a lost cause.  
"Nah, we got all night, Hux." Kylo stretched and yawned and Hux had to pull his eyes away. _He's just tired_ , he told himself as he caught himself looking at Kylo's exposed skin as he reached over to pull something out his bag. "Let's take a break, come on." He lied down on the floor and waited for Hux to join him. Hux started to move the glue and paint out of the way and put Kylo's jacket down to rest his head and Kylo put one earphone in his head and gave Hux the other.  
"That has your earwax in." Hux stared at the little bud as if it caused him personal offence.  
"Just put the damn thing in, Hux." Kylo scowled and Hux caved, positioning it in his ear and staring at his ceiling, waiting for the song to play. "You're gonna love it." The boy next to him mumbled, excited and Hux found himself getting hyped up too.

  
The song started and spun Hux into a pyschedelic daze. He shut his eyes and let it take over him. When the chorus repeated he opened his eyes to look at Kylo to see if he was experiencing that same thing. Kylo was smirking at him and Hux couldn't bring himself to be embarrassed. He smiled back and turned onto his side to watch Kylo. He couldn't take his eyes off him. _He's just tired_ , a faraway voice that sounded like his father in his head said. However a closer voice, one that sounded like himself asked _are you gonna be my love?_ They were stuck like that. Kylo looking down at him, Hux staring up at him both of them stuck in a trance. Hux wanted to kiss him but he wasn't spontaneous so he stuck to staring. They broke apart when the earbud was ripped out of Hux's ear by Millicent slinking between them wanting her human's attention. Hux cleared his throat and took her in his arms, bringing her close.

  
"Break's over." Hux cleared his throat as he chucked Kylo's jacket on his bed and Kylo put away his music player.  
"Sure thing, Hux." He shrugged and gave him a soft smile. "We gotta make you a General before the night's out."

  
**PART III**

  
"Kylo, I want to ask you something."  
"You've been asking me shit all night, Hux." He wasn't looking but he was sure Kylo was rolling his eyes.  
"What's going on with you and Poe?" There was a pause and Kylo snorted.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, everyone saw you come out of that supply closet." Kylo made a choking noise and tried to contain his laughter.  
"And what did you think? That me and Poe were screwing in the supply closet like a cliche erotica novel?"  
" _Were_ you?" Hux froze.  
"I'll tell you what actually happened..." He laid down on Hux's bed, his head hanging and Millicent on his chest.

  
Five minutes later, Kylo was finishing his tale of adventure with Poe and Hux was yawning.  
"And when someone finally hears me yelling and opens the door, Poe and I stumble out _drenched_ in cherry syrup and that's when the rumours started." He took a deep breath and Hux's brain was muddled up. "Got any more deeply personal questions?" Hux knew he shouldn't have. But his brain was muddled up and his sleep-deprived self wanted to know.  
"Just one...you don't have to answer if you don't want to." He told him and there was rustle as if Kylo was shrugging.  
"Try me."  
"Why do you do...what you do?" He asked, referring to his behaviour. "Like with school and with your parents?" There was a pause while Kylo thought and Hux had never wished more that he was a mind reader.  
"Well, I guess just because I can." He answered and Hux was struck with something that felt like disgust only less aggressive. "Wouldn't you if you could? What, with all your crazy rules?" Part of Hux wanted to agree but he just couldn't. He smiled bitterly.  
"Ren, if I had the chance to live like you do, I'd do anything to keep it that way instead of pushing my limits to see how far they'll hold. Don't expect me to sympathise with you." His tone was more cutting than he expected it to be but he didn't apologise. But Kylo being Kylo just breathed out a noise of amusement.  
"Wouldn't dream of it."

  
It had been roughly seven hours since Kylo had arrived, the night shifting into the early hours of the morning and Kylo and Hux was sitting next to each, Hux's head on Kylo's shoulder.  
"Ren...Kylo, we finished the thing." Hux mumbled and Kylo groaned. "Kylo, you gotta go home, my parents can't know you were here." Kylo nodded against his head and made a mhm-hm noise. "Kylo, use actual goddamn words, we don't have time for this."  
"I said..." He started before zoning back out. "I said if you want me to leave, you gotta let go of me first." Only then did Hux noticed that he was wrapped around Kylo's body, hanging on tight. He found himself too tired to care.  
"Like _fuck_ I will." He grumbled, tightening his hold.  
"I don't know what to tell you, Hux." Amusement coloured Kylo's tired voice as he wrapped his arm tighter around the boy and drifted back to sleep.

  
**PART IV**

  
The streetlights outside of Hux's window were flickering out as Kylo knocked over his stuff again while climbing out the window.  
"Careful Ren, I don't want anything happening to that diaroma after all the work we put into it." He tried to say it coolly but he was just way too tired.  
"Don't worry, my general, your dreams of a new world order are safe with me." Kylo smirked and Hux shuffled nervously as he continued. "Do me a favour and let Phasma know I won't be able to make it to lunch tomorrow for...reasons." That calmed Hux down as he remembered that Kylo was such a dork.  
"R-Ren, listen, I -" He stuttered out before taking a deep breath and starting again. "I had fun tonight."  
"Congratulations." Kylo's drawl was sarcastic as he climbed back into the room.  
"I don't know why I bother talking to you when you say the stupidest shit just to be contrary." Hux fumed as his blood pressure began to rise.  
"Relax, Hux, I had fun too." Kylo jumped off desk, landing closer to him than Hux expected him to be. "We should do this again sometime."  
"Father is going to take one look at you and kick you out the door." Hux leant back to deliver a icy gaze but couldn't quite get it right.  
"It's fine, I'll just take the window again." Kylo was so close, Hux could see his stupid dimples when he smirked and he swore he was just tired. But he knew he was lying when he pulled Kylo closer by his hoodie and kissed him hard. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Hux pulled away, the other boy staring at him in wonderment.

  
"Hey, Ren." He whispered, breathless.  
"Yeah?" Kylo stared at his lips, matching his volume.  
"If I give you a hickey so that your dad will be mad, will you marry me after I've moved out so my dad will have a heart attack?" He asked in a rush, waiting for Kylo to catch up to his words.  
"Wow, you play to win." His amused tone and smirk returned to his mouth.  
"Yes or no, Ren? We don't have all night." Hux rolled his eyes, eyeing the dragging sunrise.  
"Yeah." Kylo nodded in a distract way, still looking at Hux's lips. "Now where's that hickey you promised?"

**Author's Note:**

> These fucking dorks.


End file.
